My Family Is Annoying
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is the Sequel to Breaking Point. Cordelia Is Sonny and Kate's child this story is mash together with Star's and Kate's arrest plus Sam's pregnancy. There will be swearing and smut.
1. Homecomings are fun!

_My Family is annoying _

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Author's Notes:  
This is the sequel to Breaking Point_

_Part One_

_Cordelia POV _

_So here I am with a very known celebrity, I am sitting hashing out the rest of the deal and I have to say Naya Rivera is so cool. I mean she's funny and a good businesswoman. I mean I got her for cheap and if I was bi, if I was so not in love with Spinelli. I would have sex with her and then I turned on the television. Something was screaming at me and those words said..._

_BIG FUCKING MISTAKE!_

_So I find my mother is up on charges of assaulting a doctor and there's my father but he's not standing by my mother. Look at the shock on my face and so I'm praying that Naya is not turning around. "Isn't that your mother?" Naya asked..._

_No P.O.V._

_So I drove really fast to Sonny's house A.K.A my father and bypass seeing my boyfriend then I start counting to ten as Carly as always taught me. _

"_What the fuck is going on, why are you not with my mother right now? Hi Carly, Hi Alexis." Cordeila said and my father knows I'm mad right now. _

_"I thought you were in pre-production." Carly said and Cordelia responded, "I got to sign Naya to a great deal but then I looked over to find my mother in handcuffs for assaulting a doctor." "I am going to represented your mother." Alexis said and Cordelia responded, "With all due respect, I want to hear, how?" _


	2. My mom's gone crazy

_My Family Is Annoying_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Two _

"_All right your mother as been acting strangely lately and she told me that she was seeing a doctor. She lied to me because next thing you know I catch her having sex with Johnny and then she tells that she has had black-outs then this other personality Connie comes in." Sonny said and Cordelia then remembers all those times that her accent was thick. _

"_What happened next?" Cordelia asked and Carly talks about how Johnny was trying to get Sonny back by sleeping with Connie or Kate or whoever. She tries her best to limit how she feels because Cordelia is close to her. "On top of that Star Manning was going to kill Sonny." Carly said and Cordelia responded with, "What the hell dad?" _

_Sonny talked about how Star had him at gun-point and threatened to kill him because she feels that he shot out the tires of the car. Cordelia believes Sonny is telling the truth about not doing it and she's a little calm. _

"_All right what are you doing to get my mother free?" Cordelia asked and Sonny responded, "It's Alexis job not mine." Cordelia takes a breath and she gives Carly a look who then gets Alexis out of there because it's about to blow up. _

"_You know despite the fact that now I'm going to have paparazzi around me for the next week or two or maybe a month wanting to know how I feel about this. Dad! I want you to know my latest script deals with high school bullying in America in relations to kids coming out Homosexual. That's not going to make a damn bit of difference because my mother has gone crazy and I want to know, why? Why she split?" Cordelia asked and Sonny responded, "I don't know." "Did you bother to ask her?" Cordelia asked and Sonny responded, "No!" "Where is she?" Cordelia asked and Sonny told her where. Cordelia was about to leave and she turned to Sonny. "I'll be back and we're pick up our little talk." Cordelia warn. She made a list..._

_Yell at Dad_

_See mom_

_Talk to Star_

_Yell at Dad again_


	3. Meeting Star

_My Family is Annoying_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Three_

_Cordelia walked in mid-conversation with Olivia and Kate saw her daughter with that smile on her face. "Hey auntie. Can you stay here I want to talk to my mother and I haven't seen you for a while?" Cordelia asked and Olivia stood back. Cordelia then gave her a big hug and quietly asked, "How are you?" Kate told her how scared she was about what's going on and didn't know what to make of this. _

"_Mom if you couldn't talk to dad, why couldn't you tell me about the black-outs?" Cordelia asked and Kate seeing the look in her eyes made her feel horrible about not talking to her daughter. "I couldn't because I didn't want to worry you." Kate said and Cordelia holding back wanting to yell at her said, "I could understand that but I'm your daughter and I love you mom. If you couldn't talk to dad talk to me. I have no problem keeping a secret from him, I mean yes you hid that he was my father but I wasn't the biggest cheerleader about you two together." Cordelia told Kate and the tone was to make her feel guilty. _

"_I have done more than just have sex with Johnny and knock out Ewan." Kate said and added, "I hit on Doctor Steve Hardy as well." Cordelia flipped to Italian mode which she has learned through traveling the world. _

_Siete testardo non solo voi lo avete malato e preoccupazione ma ora i parassiti con le loro macchine fotografiche scopanti stanno andando essere sulla mia scopata Ass. Stanno andando dimenticare tutti circa il progetto e che I' m. che prova a fare. I' m. che va perdere Naya Rivera che fa il film. Che altro avete fatto? (You are stubborn not only you have me sick and worry but now the parasites with their fucking cameras are going to be up my fucking ass. They are going to forget all about project and what I'm trying to do. I'm going to lose Naya Rivera doing the movie. What else did you do?) asked Cordelia. "That's all I could remember." Kate lying and Cordelia responded, "There's more because you are lying right now and so now I'm going to pay Star a visit. I'll be back." Cordeila then back in daughter mode gave her a strong hug and kissed her head. "We'll get through this pain in my ass. Your lucky you gave birth to me." Cordelia said and she slammed the door. "She's your daughter." Olivia said and Kate responded, "Shut up." _


	4. Boyfriend is stressed

_My Family Is Annoying_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Four_

_Star was not getting a wink of sleep and loved that Tea was her lawyer. As she heard she had a visitor there was Cordelia staring a hole in her. "Wait you're the Director." Star said and Cordelia responded, "Yes and I'm always also Sonny's daughter nice to meet you." Star has a stare off with Cordelia. _

"_Why are you here?" Star said and Cordelia responded, "Being a director I like throwing a twist. I came to see you in a non-yelling capacity. Are you okay?" Star didn't expect that in the least. "I can't sleep and I'm worried I will spend the rest of my life in jail." Star said and Cordelia walked to Star. "I don't believe my dad did it but I do believe that someone who hated him did this to you and given his business I'm not happy with him right now. I feel I owe you for his mistakes." Cordelia said. _

"_You don't." Star said and Cordelia responded, "I do. I have the media on my side and I'm well-known I will figure something out for you." "What can you do?" Star asked and Cordelia took a breath because she didn't have a plan right now. _

_As Cordelia walked to the penthouse exhausted she knocked on the door and Spinelli. "Hi boyfriend." Cordelia said and Spinelli help his girlfriend on the couch. "I am delighted to see you. It's been insane here with Mr. Sir and know with Maxie then there's Stone Cold..." Spinelli said and Cordelia asked, "What about Jason?" Spinelli told him all the situations and just didn't care. "Can I be of any help? My film career will be on hold for a while and I don't know If Naya is going to want to do the film." Cordelia said and then there was the phone. "Hello." Cordelia said and minutes later she had a smile then hung up. _

"_Naya is willing to wait she understands family comes first." Cordelia said and Spinelli responded, "Can you help with a picture?" Cordelia looked at the picture and saw how blurry it was. "Get my bag." Cordelia said and Spinelli pull out a program. "What is this?" Spinelli asked and then read, "This is Final shot." Spinelli gave her the program and Jason came in afterwards. _


End file.
